


took the breath from my open mouth

by HeartonFire



Series: you don’t do it on purpose, but you make me shake [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, KastleNetwork, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Smut, kastlesmutweek, ksw: satisfying saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Karen's dreams have been haunted by Frank Castle for months. When he comes back into her life, after everything that happened, she wants to make sure she doesn't wake up.





	took the breath from my open mouth

**Author's Note:**

> For KastleSmutWeek 2k19:  
satisfying saturday: extensive talking during foreplay/sex - sloppy/dirty sex | **“i almost lost you.”**

It was hot. One of those oppressively humid, scorching August days where as soon as you move, you can feel yourself starting to sweat.

Karen didn’t have an air conditioner, and the fans were only doing so much. She lay down on her bed, stripped down to a bra and panties, and tried to breathe.

She closed her eyes, the low hum of the fan in the corner lulling her to sleep.

She was floating, hovering, in a cloud of pink haze that was warm and soft around her. She smiled, like she hadn’t in a long time, feeling safe and protected.

And then the cloud was a pair of arms, holding her against a strong chest. She traced her fingertips over the skin she could see, humming to herself as she drew patterns along the mysterious arms. She wasn’t worried, she wasn’t afraid. She was safe, and she knew who she wanted to be holding her.

They were standing, now, against a brilliant sky lit with oranges and pinks and reds. His hands were on her, like he couldn’t keep them off her, like she always imagined they would be. This wasn’t the first time she’d had this dream.

He drew her in like a magnet, a black hole that she couldn’t escape. She didn’t even want to try. She stepped closer, holding herself back just enough that he had to take that last step. In her dreams, he always wanted to. He always did.

Karen didn’t know what it would really feel like, but in her dreams, he wrapped himself around her, holding her so close it felt like they were one person, one body, one soul. They had been for years, now. Uniting their bodies this way was just the last step. 

She woke with a gasp, thighs clenched together, as her phone buzzed on the table beside her. Scowling, she picked it up, not even looking at who was calling. If it was Foggy, looking to get her out of her house again, he had another thing coming. In this heat, all she was going to do was try to get back into that dream space. If she couldn't have Frank in real life, at least she could have him in her dreams.

“Hello?”

Nothing. Not even a breath on the other side.

“Hello?” She was about to hang up, furious with whoever it was for interrupting at the best part, for depriving her of the release she needed so desperately.

“Karen?”

All the breath left her lungs in a whoosh and she felt her cheeks burning red, like he would somehow know, like he could tell that she had been dreaming about him. Again.

“Frank?” she whispered, not even daring to hope that this wasn’t still a dream.

“Can I come by? Need to talk to you.”

She mumbled something in agreement and fumbled to pull on some shorts and a shirt. As much as she wanted him, especially right now, she couldn’t show up to the door in nothing but her underwear. As much as she might want to, just to see what he would do, she could only imagine the horror on Frank’s face if she actually did that. In real life, he didn’t want her that way, and she had to make her peace with that. Her dreams were enough. They had to be.

And then, he knocked. She froze. This was real. He was here.

He was here, at her door, in her apartment, shuffling through in his heavy boots that were definitely too much for the heat today. The dream version of Frank always looked lighter somehow, freer. That version of Frank could be with her. That version of Frank wanted to.

“What’s going on, Frank?” It had been nearly a year since she last saw him. He hadn’t even checked in after the hospital, but she was used to him disappearing on her. She knew why he did it, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

“I almost lost you,” he mumbled, staring at his feet.

“What?” Karen hadn’t had a death threat for months, not since she stopped working full-time at the Bulletin. Investigating wasn't exactly the safest profession, but it was definitely lower-profile, and that was comforting in its own way. She was safer, but she could still do good, and that was really all she wanted. She needed to make up for her past mistakes, and investigating crimes for Matt and Foggy was one way to do that. But she had no idea what Frank was talking about.

“With Fisk. I didn’t know.”

Her heart fell. That was why he was here. To apologize for something she had already pushed down into that hole in her heart where she kept everything she didn’t want to think about, the things that haunted her sleep more often than not.

“I’m okay. Really.”

“But I should have been here. Red, he doesn’t know how to deal with that kind of thing. I should have been here, I should have stopped him. For good.”

“Frank.” She held out a hand and touched his elbow gently. The sensation of his skin against hers jolted her and she drew her hand back. It was too much, after that dream, to touch him like that. 

“I’m sorry.” He looked at her now, eyes full of sorrow and guilt. She hated that he was carrying this around for her. She didn’t deserve it. 

“Stop it.” 

He was going to say something else, explain, apologize again, but Karen shook her head and pulled him into a hug. It wasn’t the first time, but he startled just like he did then, like he didn’t quite know how to do this anymore. He relaxed against her, arms wrapping around her as his face nuzzled against her shoulder.

“If anything happened to you,” he mumbled into her hair, “I don’t know what I’d do.”

His hands trailed down her back to settle at her waist. He didn’t let go. Neither did she.

Karen pressed her body to his, like she had in her dream. She could feel him breathing, in time with her, feel his heart thumping life through him, despite his best efforts to stop it for good by fighting everyone and everything that had anything to do with his family's deaths.

“Karen?” he whispered, still not moving.

She shook her head again, squeezing him tighter. “Will you stay?”

They both knew what she was asking. She waited for him to pull away from her, leave again, break her heart again. That was the other kind of dream, the nightmares that woke her with tears on her cheeks.

“Yeah. Yeah, ‘m staying.”

Karen kissed his cheek, and a smile burst onto his face, breaking through the gloom he had come in with. He turned his head and caught her lips with his.

It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t perfect, but neither were they. Their noses bumped together, and their teeth scraped against each other, but they were here, together, kissing desperately, in case the other person changed their mind. Neither of them was letting go now.

Karen knew she was the one who would have to push this forward, like she had done from the first time she met him, back when she broke into his house to find the motivation he needed to save himself. She slipped her hands from around his neck, and traced them down his sides to his belt. 

“Is this okay?” she whispered, and Frank nodded, head jerking wildly. He was breathing unevenly, watching her with wide eyes. It was oddly comforting to know that she set him off-balance as much as he did her.

She undid his belt and struggled a bit with his fly. He didn’t help her, but he also didn’t stop her. She kissed him again, making sure he was really okay with this before she continued. He had cut off her dream before this part, and she wanted him so badly it hurt. Now that she had him, she had to take the opportunity.

Karen had never really been a fan of blow jobs, but her mind had fixated on what it would be like to go down on Frank for so long, she had to know the truth. She wanted this. She wanted him.

She slid his pants down, dropping to her knees as she went. Frank was still watching her, eyes as dark as she had ever seen them, pupils dilating as he stared at her. 

He was big, at least as big as she had imagined, and for a moment, Karen wasn’t sure she could do this. But, looking up at him, she wanted to try. She wanted to show him how much she cared about him. She wanted to make him feel good, after all those years of violence and pain that had kept them apart.

“You’re sure?”

He huffed out a tiny, “Yes,” through gritted teeth.

Karen took him in her hand, gently, just to feel his skin against hers. “Really sure?”

That startled a laugh out of him. “Yes, Karen. Please.” There was a whine to his voice she had never heard before. She felt a surge of power, of need. He was giving her control. That was a heady thing. She knew how hard it was for him, and she wanted to make it worth it.

She touched the tip of her tongue to the head of his cock. It twitched, and Frank’s hand fell to her hair. He didn’t pull on it, didn’t force anything, but the weight of his hand there was all the encouragement Karen needed. He wanted this too, and that was everything.

She slid her lips down his length, tongue focused on the underside of his shaft, putting her hands around the base to pump in time with her mouth. Her mouth was stretched around him, and she felt the saliva building instantly, the wet, slurping sounds of her mouth driving them both on. Her hands were slick, and slid against his cock as she stroked him, over and over.

She withdrew until only the head was in her mouth, and swirled her tongue over it, drawing a gasp from Frank as his fingers tensed against her head. She felt him sway, and looked up to see him, eyes closed, face screwed up with the effort of holding himself up. She did that. For all the power he held over her in her mind, she was the one making his knees weak.

She slid down again, and again, dropping to one hand as she took more of him into her throat. She wrapped the other hand around his thigh, holding him to her, digging in her fingernails until he hissed at the sensation.

“Karen, I’m…” he managed to get out. She could feel his muscles tensing under his skin, and nodded, meeting his eye as she did.

He let out a low grunt and his hips jerked as he spilled his seed down her throat. Karen swallowed and wiped her chin, wincing a little as she stood up. Her knees never hurt in her dreams, but that meant this was real. That made this better. Frank’s hands were on her instantly as she stood, guiding her towards the couch with another sloppy kiss.

“What are you doing?” she said, giggling.

“My turn,” he growled.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little tricky for me, but I hope you enjoyed it! One more day and another smut week will be over! I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and I'll be back tomorrow with the last installment in this series. <3


End file.
